Reverse
by Occasional Nicotine
Summary: In this lonely world, by myself, I had waited so long for your tender hand from the other side of the mirror. Monochrome
1. Chapter 1

Another indulgence of mine because it fits them so well.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Learn it by heart, snowflake. It's easier that way._

Nobody has ever paid a visit to this tiny room in the attic. It had always been like this for as long as I could remember. The faces of the people who resided in here were blurry in my memories. Winter left ages ago and Father never took the time to see me. Food would always be delivered at a specified time; never late or advanced. The person would promptly leave after doing their job without sparing me another glance and would come back only to gather the dirty plates and utensils for them to do it all over again the next day.

I've grown tired of trying to find a way out of this room. The huge mahogany doors were too heavy to open as it was also locked from the outside and my legs can't carry my weight for a long period of time. The looming dread of silence from the other side of my door was a painful reminder that I'm a frail girl having an empty dream of happiness in this world of absolute solitude.

And this day was no different from the others.

I had a hard time getting up from bed and instinctively reached for my cane. When my palm met with the smooth piece of wood, I looked over the room with squinting eyes. Nothing changed like I'd dreamt the night before. It was still dark, no lights were present and only thin rays of sunshine made it through the tiny gaps of the walls. It was quite difficult to see and maneuvering around with my condition did not help any even with the help of my trusty cane. At times, it was confusing for me to know whether it's daytime or nighttime.

The room was cramped filled with boxes that stack up as high as the ceiling filled with things I know nothing about. It was most likely to be possessions of my family or things that were supposed to be thrown away. The food was beside my bed, prepared in its usual way and I ate in eerie silence. With a grunt, I crawled myself out of bed and took my time going through the maze of boxes and antiques to reach the place where an old mirror is. Its gleaming gold edges were begging for me to come over.

Step by step, I took my time knowing how the floorboards groan with my weight. The musky smell of cardboard and dust was something I had gotten used to as years passed. "I'm almost there." I said aloud. My left leg had completely stopped moving with the walk and my right one seems to be doing the same as it felt numb all over.

"Don't do it now. We're almost there." I encouraged my legs but knew it was futile. In an instant, something shook the whole place and my face met the dirty floor. My ears were ringing from the loud sound and my head felt like it was split into two. By the looks of things, the war still wasn't finished with its bloodshed. Brushing the dust that stuck to my body and clothes, I stifled a cry as my legs had completely given up. I haven't even used them all that much the past few weeks either.

I really am useless, aren't I?

It took me a while to get to the mirror as I would've liked but it's not like I had a choice. The cane was deemed unnecessary now and I used my arms to lift my upper body and drag it to the floor. Clothes now soiled with dirt and dust, I finally sighed in relief. "I'm here now". Gently pulling the white sheet draped on it, I wiped my reflection on the mirror as I knelt infront of it.

My hair was ivory white that goes past my waist. It didn't occur to me that I haven't tied it up in its usual side ponytail. Perhaps I was too preoccupied with my worries to remember. I was incredibly skinny as I was merely skin and bones and I was very pale in complexion. My eyes expressed sorrow and grief but somehow, a little hope glimmered within. A little spark that I held on till this day.

A hope that someday, someone would come and see me.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…" I chanted. "Who's the loneliest of them all?" A pitiful laugh escaped my lips as I wondered how I got into this mess in the first place. My eyes scanned the old mirror, waiting for an answer and it only reflected me. I knew that already.

I had always known. "It's me, after all."

"Would it be alright to ask another question?" This is what I make use of my time. Talking to a busted up mirror, aware that it would not respond to whatever I ask. It was something to keep my sanity in check. Something to remind me that I cannot give up just yet. Something to call a "friend" even if it did not have a soul. Something, however broken it was, to keep me company even if I was just simply talking to myself.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance." A voice called out suddenly. It was gone as soon as I snapped from my reverie. Had I imagined it?

"Who…?" I whipped my head, looking for the source of the sound. The room was still the same as before, nothing was out of place and no one had opened the door. I hung my head. "I'm beginning to hear things now." I smiled bitterly. It was impossible. "I must be mad."

"No, you're not." The voice argued. "Look at me properly. I'm right here infront of you." The voice called out once more. My head slowly rose, too exhausted to retort to whatever entity talked inside my head. I expected to see my familiar reflection in the mirror but my eyes were no longer blue.

They were now gold that shone brilliantly.

"How in the world…" My eyes were glued to my reflection and gradually, not only my eyes had changed but also the shade of my ivory locks. It lost its pristine white replaced by raven black hair that flowed beautifully down until my hips. Triangular ears popped on top and clothes were now positively different from what I'm currently wearing.

"You finally heard me… I'm glad." It said again. I blinked once or twice, and even pinched myself to see if I'm actually dreaming this. My clothes were still the same, dusty and dirty and my hair was unaffected. When I returned my attention to it, a new figure had appeared. Raven black hair, brilliant gold eyes and cat ears proudly stood atop of her head. My heart hammered inside my chest. Whether it was anxiety or relief, I did not care.

"It's nice to meet you." The person from the other side smiled at me with eyes which bore a striking resemblance to mine.

The twinkling hope that someday, someone would come and see me.

* * *

UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH so yes.

Will be multiple chapters and im trying this one out. Maybe 3 or 4

Take note of the little things that happen because it's all connected.

Reviews are much appreciated!

Thank you very much


	2. Chapter 2

UHHHHHHH yes

I hope it'll all fall into place.

Please enjoy

* * *

" _It's nice to meet you." The person from the other side smiled at me with eyes which bore a striking resemblance to mine._

 _The twinkling hope that someday, someone would come and see me._

My heart couldn't stop from skipping a beat. It was all too absurd but it was something I cannot deny. After all, she was right infront of me. My first instinct was to scream at the top of my lungs and maybe drag myself towards the door and stay there until food comes and I escape. But before I could apply the outrageous plan in my head, I gave this opportunity a chance. After all, it's not everyday you encounter something as peculiar as this.

On this day, a person has suddenly appeared. Or rather, a Faunus because of her extra set of ears. "Who…" I took a deep breath, steadying myself. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I thought you were ignoring me." She smiled again. She placed her index finger above her lips, eliciting a mirthful laugh. "I am a magician."

"A magician?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Indeed." She confirmed with a nod; the smile never left her face. "I'm a magician only meant for you."

"What does that mean…?"

"Tonight, I shall cast a spell. A special magic that will reverse everything." She announced. It was far too bizarre for me to understand and take it all in. We haven't even introduced ourselves properly and now she's talking about some kind of spell. I raised my hand to catch her attention and her cat ears flicked in motion. "Have I said something wrong?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Pardon me but I have no clue to what you're babbling about." I said. "I honestly believe that this is all some big mistake and that you're probably just a figment of my imagination. There's no way that you can be real."

The ears atop her head drooped a bit and there was now a crease in her brow. She looked at me again with those piercing gold eyes of hers and I suddenly felt awful. Not believing in someone was a cruel way to kill them.

"I… apologize."

Her lips faintly curled into a smile. "It's alright. I am partially at fault." She gently offered.

I sat there, legs bent in an uncomfortable way but I never dared to move as I might accidentally offend her more. Not to mention, I couldn't move them much less feel them. Silence was something my ears were accustomed to but our muted exchange steadily racked my nerves as time passed.

It was becoming unbearable.

"So you're… a magician, you say?" I broke it. Her eyes went wide yet the smile on her face stayed the same.

"A magician only meant for you."

"Why me?"

"You have been calling out for me from this mirror for quite some time now, correct?" I nodded.

"It never came into mind that you would be on the other side." I confessed embarrassedly. "I was merely talking to myself as my leisure."

"It matters not to me whether you did it on purpose or not. I simply want to grant your wishes." The sincerity in her voice shook my heart and eased into a calm state. It soothed me knowing that someone answered my prayers. I clutched the worn-out sheet that covered the old mirror and returned the warm smile she had been giving me the instant we met.

"Don't worry. You've already granted the first one." I grinned. "How should I address you? Surely you have a name along with your profession."

"You can call me Blake. Blake Belladonna." The ears atop her head flicked and her hand reached out.

"Quite a lovely name. I'm Weiss Schnee. It's nice to meet you." Our hands simultaneously touched the boundary between the mirror and I felt warmth seep through the glass.

It was an indescribable feeling that left me all giddy inside.

* * *

 _Is it okay for me to call you my "friend", my very first friend?_

 _Only if you want to._

I woke up from a dream that I cannot remember. I looked around and everything was still in its usual place. There was no change in my surroundings and yet the atmosphere seemed lighter than before. I grabbed my cane and noticed my clothes were clean. Had I changed before I went to sleep? There was something at the foot of my bed so I reached for the worn-out cloth and the memories from yesterday came rushing back.

I met a magician.

Hurriedly, I trudged towards the old mirror and there was only my reflection. No black hair, no golden eyes, no cat ears. It was only me. The scar on my face mocked me with all its might and it was infuriating. I felt like a rock had just been thrown in the pits of my stomach and I might never get it out of my system.

"It was all a dream." I cried. I touched the golden edges of the mirror, wiping away dirt that got stuck in the nooks and crannies. There was a nagging feeling inside my head that there was something not right. I couldn't have dreamt that. It was too real. She was here and she came to see me.

"There's no way you can't be here." I racked my head for anything. Anything that could prove that I did not imagine the girl, the smile she gave me and the first wish she had granted. "I saw you. You were just here."

"Think! There has to be—"

 _You have been calling out for me from this mirror for quite some time now, correct?_

I dropped my cane and let it slide on the floor as I knelt. "Mirror, mirror on the wall…" I closed my eyes and chanted. "Tell me, had I imagined it all?"

One look.

Two teardrops.

And three minutes.

Yet there was no answer.

I felt like my heart was torn and grinded into dust. It hurt. It _hurt_ a lot. Far worse than falling down and breaking my bones. Hope was a fickle thing. For an instant I thought I had finally grasped it only to find it has vanished from my hand like mist. The hope she gave me left far too soon and I have to mend my broken heart all by myself.

"Blake…" My throat constricted. It was difficult to breathe. My eyes stung from my tears.

"Weiss?" she answered. I snapped my head to see that Blake had appeared once again; worry evident in her golden eyes. The cat ears which proudly stood on top of her head were pressed down on her skull. Her clothes were the same as yesterday; purely black like her raven hair that flowed down beautifully. "What's wrong, love? Are you hurt?" My breath hitched and my heart was driving me crazy.

She's here.

She's still here.

She came to see me.

"Blake…"I rested my forehead on the mirror as she did the same. It was warm. It was so unbelievably warm and my tears started flowing once more; staining the glass and making it wet. I pressed my body further into it, wanting our bodies to mesh together as one. "Say my name again…" I pleaded.

I felt her gentle caress to my scar as she tried to wipe my tears while her other held my hand. "Weiss." Her voice sent shivers down my spine and I gladly welcomed it all. I could sense the magic set in motion by just that.

"Would it be alright to… keep holding your hand like this?"

"As you wish."

In this lonely world by myself, I had waited so long for your tender hand from the other side of the mirror.

* * *

How was it?

I probably messed up here or there so dont hesitate to tell me

Reviews are much appreciated

Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

HMMMMMMM YES YES

 _*sighs internally_

* * *

 _I felt her gentle caress to my scar as she tried to wipe my tears while her other held my hand. "Weiss." Her voice sent shivers down my spine and I gladly welcomed it all. I could sense the magic set in motion by just that._

" _Would it be alright to… keep holding your hand like this?"_

" _As you wish."_

 _In this lonely world by myself, I had waited so long for your tender hand from the other side of the mirror._

I was not aware of how much time had passed while I cried. Blake's warmth enveloped me and it lingered on even as I let go. I laid my hand against the mirror and she held it, allowing me to feel that she was there beside me. When my breathing calmed and worries left my mind, Blake affectionately spoke my name time and time again.

"Are you alright now, Weiss?"

"Yes." I breathed out. "Thank you."

"I'm glad to be of service." She laughed. "On a more serious note, why the tears? Did someone hurt you?"

I rested my forehead against the glass and took a deep breath. "I thought you left me." I confessed. "I thought everything that transpired yesterday was only a horrible lie and that you weren't real." Blake's hand caught the tear before it even fell on my cheek. "I was absolutely terrified."

"I can assure you that I would never leave until all your wishes have come true." She said confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly. Magicians like me never lie." She pressed her pinky finger to the glass. "It's a promise."

I let my pinky touch hers and we shook on it. "Does that mean other magicians tell lies?"

"Most of them do because people don't believe in what they're capable of." She answered.

"And your magic?"

"I can grant you any wish that is within my realm of knowledge. And as what I've told you, it's the magic of reverse." She explained. "Of course, nearly every wish requires a price but you don't need to. It's already paid in full."

"Paid in full? When did I ever pay you?" I asked in surprise. This was the first time I've seen Blake and she hasn't appeared anywhere in my memories. Was it someone else, perhaps? "Did someone else pay you?"

"It's a secret." She grinned, placing an index finger above her lips.

"I thought magicians never lie."

"I haven't lied. I am merely keeping a secret. There's no rule saying that I can't." How cheeky. I pouted in response. She laughed at me, making my cheeks burn bright. "Come now, Weiss. Let me make it up to you." She gently knocked on the glass so I would look at her but I stood my ground. Her ears rhythmically flicked whilst she called my name and I couldn't help but beam at her adorable actions.

As I was about to speak, another loud crash rattled my surroundings and I desperately held on to Blake, or rather the mirror, for support. The aftershock lasted for a few more minutes until it subsided. I picked myself up and sat down beside her.

"Is it over?" Blake hesitantly glanced at the room. Some boxes were about to fall.

"It happens all the time. There's nothing to be worried about." I replied. "But I hope it ends soon. I don't want my family members to be less than it is now."

I watched Blake and her mournful eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. I waved my hands to her face so she would look at me. We shouldn't be thinking about depressing thoughts. "Are you okay, Blake?"

"Where's your family?" she suddenly asked.

"I…" I hugged my knees to cover my face. "They're somewhere… I guess." I answered vaguely. "I honestly wouldn't know where they are right now. Winter is probably still out there fighting for her life trying to protect us and Father is avoiding me for some reason."I shrugged. The heartrending memories caused my chest to heave and her eyes expressed the same. "I hope they come back… wherever they are…"

War was _never_ a good thing.

"You're not scared of me?" Confused and a bit irritated at what she said, I lifted my head to look at her straight in the eyes. How could she even suggest that?

"Why would I be scared of you?" I prodded.

"Weiss." She sighed. "Because I'm a Faunus," Blake made her ears flip up and down. "and… the war is between us Faunus and you _humans_ …" she spoke the last part disdainfully.

"Do… do you hate humans?" _Do you hate me?_

"I don't." she replied softly. "But that doesn't mean I approve of their treatment towards my people." Blake pressed her hand on the mirror and I held it. It was trembling. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "There's nothing to apologize for. I'm the same as you. I just can't believe how utterly idiotic this war has become just because they can't accept Faunus." I huffed. It was true. "You're not wrong in disliking human's stupidity." She laughed at that. All this nonsense because people thought Faunus were inherently evil because of their enhanced features and abilities. It started out as petty insults that gradually worsened by the day. Simple arguments escalated into harsh beatings and words that couldn't penetrate were replaced with gleaming silver that cut through skin. The only reason Winter left because she was terrified of losing us amidst the ongoing war even if it was against Father's wishes.

"Maybe if humans were more like you…" Blake mused. "If they're more like you, maybe then the world wouldn't be such a bad place to live in."

Blake flicked her finger, beckoning me to come closer. "What is it?" She was about to whisper something against my ear when I felt soft lips upon my cheek. I quickly pulled back and my face as practically burning.

"W-what was _that_ for?!" I shrieked.

"It's a good-luck charm." She laughed at my reaction. My pulse rapidly sped up and my heart was on overboard. "That's a nice colour on you." She smirked and poked the mirror.

"Yo-you just _kissed_ me!" I pointed at her accusingly.

"I guess that was too forward of me." Blake's ears drooped slightly.

Now I feel guilty once more. What is it with Blake and her power to make me feel all kinds of emotions with just her face. "It's…" I looked away, crossing my arms. "You could've told me beforehand." Her ear flicked and her face melted into a loving smile. It was hard to be mad at her.

"I'll let you know in the future."

"That would be much appreciated." The thundering in my chest was still rampant and looking at her wasn't making it any better. In fact, it only served to make me feel even more embarrassed.

"You should get some rest now, Weiss." She said. Blake snapped her finger and my cane slipped under my hand. "Now off to bed, love. You'll understand when you wake up in the morning." She waved at me. I sighed and took my time getting up on my feet.

* * *

A few days had passed since Blake introduced herself to me and my days became livelier than ever. I never imagined having someone to talk to, let alone knowing them as a magician to grant my wishes. My daily routine never changed. I'd wake up, eat and trudge my way towards the mirror like I had always done. But now, instead of silent replies it gave me, Blake was at the other side, waiting for me to call her name.

"I had the strangest dream again." I said and the faunus' laugh was music to my ears.

"What is it about this time?"

I would tell stories about the dreams I had and Blake would listen to me earnestly, sometimes commenting on how random they were. We'd talk for hours at end and when a yawn escapes my lips, Blake urges me to go back to bed and sleep.

"Go to sleep now, Weiss. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Blake. You'll be here in the morning, right?"

"Of course. There's no place I'd rather be."

And true to her words, she'd always be there when I chant her name. Blake already granted my first wish, I wonder if she's able to the same with my other requests?

"Hey, Blake." I anxiously played with the ends of my ribbon. "How many wishes do I have left?" She tilted her head and her ears flicked cutely. I chuckled. "I mean, is there any limit to how many wishes I make? Like genies can only grant three wishes, is your magic similar to that?" when realization dawned upon her, Blake snapped her fingers and small sparkles appeared between her fingertips.

"It's complicated in a way," she scratched her chin, trying to think of a way to explain. "The limit depends on the price paid and I must fulfill it at every cost. Nothing more; nothing less."

"And you said it's the magic of reverse?"

"You remembered!" she teased. "My magic takes some time but you will gradually understand its power."

"It was the first thing you said when we met so of course I'd remember it!" I countered. I still recall how she kept on talking about being a magician and my head couldn't wrap the possibility of it actually happening. "What's with the magic of reverse?" I pressed.

The faunus shrugged her shoulders and I could feel that she was uncomfortable with it. "Like the name suggests, it's the reversal of things but," She whispered. "it's actually more of returning what has given." The look her eyes expressed was melancholic. Doubting her words, I believe that there's more to it than just simple give and take policy. The question still remains on who paid it and to what extent can Blake do for me. Judging at how flat her ears were pressed against her head, I didn't dare to question her any further.

I didn't want to be the reason for her to be so miserable.

Blake looked better when she smiled.

I laid my hand against the glass as a silent apology for prying and she tenderly smiled. I won't ask anymore regarding that matter if it means that she would act so distant.

And our days continued on.

…

..

.

It took me a while to notice but the air inside the room became less pungent and dusty. That's when I carefully looked around and a couple of boxes were missing along with other things that were supposed to be in their original place. The food also had more taste with additional sides. Was this the result of Blake's magic?

Changes were slow and gradual and I was never quick enough to realize.

" _Winter! It's snowing, look!" a child frolicked towards her sister in haste and eventually fell onto the ice-covered ground with a thud. It only hurt quite a bit but the little one cried as if it was the end of the world. Her sister came and crouched beside her, brushing away the ice that got on her clothes and face._

" _Now what did I tell you about running in the snow?" she scolded. Winter cradled her little sibling in her lap and wiped away her tears using the sleeve of her heavy jacket. "Hush now, Weiss. It's alright. It's just a tiny scratch." Weiss sniffled and said sorry for not listening. "As a princess, you should carry yourself with more dignity. How would you expect our people to follow you if you can't obey a simple rule?"_

" _Okay. I'll be more careful from now on." She lifted her arms so Winter could carry her._

" _Let's go home. Father is waiting for us."_

The dream stopped there and next thing I knew I woke up in a cold sweat. "Winter…" Dreams about my beloved sister were becoming frequent and I absolutely have no idea what it meant. When it wasn't about her, at times, it would be about Father and about my early childhood memories. I remembered how much of a crybaby I was, how Father would teach us the ways of royalty and the Schnee lineage and when I disturb Winter because I wanted to play outside.

It was refreshing but it confused me.

What does it mean?

"I better get up and- Woah…"

It was only then when I realized that almost all of the boxes in the room were gone and the old mirror has moved next to my bed. I slid down my bed and took my cane, excitement blooming in my chest. "Blake. It's me, Weiss. Are you there?" When my reflection morphed into a familiar face, I beamed.

"Hello, Weiss."

"What happened to the boxes?" I asked. "And why is the mirror here next to me?"

"My, all these questions without a pleasant greeting first?" she teased.

"Blaaaaake. Please?" I cried.

The door suddenly opened and her reflection gradually vanished. She pointed to someone behind me and wryly smiled. " _She_ can answer that question for you."

"Weiss..." someone said with a voice I've longed to hear. "It's been a while."

I did not turn around quickly because I was too stunned for words yet tears escaped my eyes as soon as I heard her voice. Slender arms wrapped around me and a recognizable scent infiltrated my nose. The scent of mint and vanilla; strong and powerful. She kissed my temple and I let out a whimper as I held on to her.

She's back.

She's finally back.

Safe and sound.

"Winter… I've missed you so much."

* * *

UHHH YES YES

yes


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Apparently, I thought I had edited the past three chapters but when I looked at it again a couple of weeks later, it seems as though I only dreamt of editing it.

Sooooo if you read the past three chapters, those are heavily edited and I'd like to apologize for the wait.

I was never good with these things.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _I did not turn around quickly because I was too stunned for words yet tears escaped my eyes as soon as I heard her voice. Slender arms wrapped around me and a recognizable scent infiltrated my nose. The scent of mint and vanilla; strong and powerful. She kissed my temple and I let out a whimper as I held on to her._

 _She's back._

 _She's finally back._

 _Safe and sound._

" _Winter… I've missed you so much."_

She held on to me like in my dream. I was resting on her lap and she whispered comforting words to my ear as I cried. How long has it been since I've seen my beloved sister? The heat from her embrace spread out through my entire body and I had forgotten how it felt.

I said her name over and over again as it was the only thing I could do. The emotion I'm feeling right now is too overwhelming for me to understand.

"I see you haven't outgrown your crybaby self." She stated.

I laughed and nodded. As much as I'd love to disagree with her, she was right. I was still a crybaby.

She kissed my forehead and gently pushed me away from her lap so she could stand. She then went to the door and came back with a wheelchair. "I can't believe Father let you walk around with only a cane. He should've given you this." She commented.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you out of this room. We're going to see him."

Winter held my hand to assist me as I used my cane to trudge towards it. The look on her face told me that she'd want to carry me but I refused. It wouldn't want to trouble her any further. When I sat down, she took my trusty cane and laid it on the bed.

"You won't be using that anytime soon."

When Winter pushed the wheelchair to the door, I quickly glanced at the mirror where Blake was. She was there waving her hand at me but I couldn't help but feel that there's something missing.

I was worried that Winter would throw the mirror away.

"Hold on. I uhhh…"

' _I'm coming back to get you, alright?'_ I mouthed my words and her eyes widened in surprise.

Was she expecting me to leave her here alone? Or was she expecting that I overlook everything she had done for me? As my sister kept on walking, Blake wore an indistinguishable expression. Her ears were flat on her head, and her gold eyes were looking at everywhere except me.

"Weiss," Winter gazed at my line of sight but couldn't pinpoint where I was looking at exactly. "What's wrong? Finally happy that you're leaving this place?"

One look.

Two flicks

And a moment of silence.

"Weiss?"

"No, it's…" Blake finally said something before disappearing and I turned with a huge grin on my face. "I'm just glad that you're here."

 _I'll be waiting for you._

* * *

"Father has a lot of explaining to do." Winter seethed between gritted teeth. We were still in the labyrinth like hallway and she took sharp turns everywhere. She was walking at a fast pace probably because she wanted Father to explain himself from making me live like that for years.

"I bear no ill-will against Father, Winter." I spoke and we stopped. The look of confusion she gave me was obvious. Who wouldn't be furious when your own father locks you up somewhere without any supervision?

"You can't be serious, Weiss." She continued to push the wheelchair looking rather annoyed. "I told him to keep an eye on you. Locking you up there is nowhere near to what I've said to him."

"But Winter, I really am fine." I pressed. "It was just a little cramped, that's all. He surely has his reasons for doing so."

My sister did not answer anymore thus our dwindling conversation ended just like that. Glad that she dropped the subject, I observed the paintings that decorated the vast walls. I saw a portrait of me and Winter out in the snow. There were also others that looked like from my dream. Baby portraits, the ancestors of the Schnee lineage, and some paintings of snowflakes. What captured my interest was that of that largest painting that showed both our parents with Winter and I.

Pristine ivory hair, not a strand out of place.

Cold blue eyes that differ in shade with every family member. I had the brightest one of all.

And last but not the least, the Schnee emblem stitched on our clothing.

Father used to remind us all the time of the importance of it.

" _That is why, my little snowflake, you should learn this by heart." He said while taking a sip from his glass._

" _You can never really tell the difference between one snowflake and another. Like us people, we all have the same structure and are pretty similar despite our differences," He ruffled her hair affectionately._

" _With literally billions of us, no one is going to notice you unless they care enough to look closely. Someday, someone will find great value in your uniqueness and they would learn to accept you wholeheartedly."_

" _Just like how you loved Mother!" the little one cried and his Father lifted him up. "And how she loved you back!"_

" _Indeed. Your Mother was a terrible dancer, she always stepped on my toes when we danced at parties. I've gotten used to wearing hard-leather shoes so there would be less pain." He reminisced. "She had a large appetite for everything and surpassed even me. She was also awful at telling lies. Her incessant mumbling always gave it away."_

" _Yet you still love her?"_

" _Why, of course! Your mother may not be a good dancer but she had a voice of an angel. She cooked us delicious meals everyday and I wonder why I'm still so fit after eating as much as she did. Her metabolism was something to account for. She was brutally honest with everything too, Winter got that from her I'm sure."_

" _I heard you, Father." Winter piped in, sitting down beside them. "There's nothing wrong in telling the truth."_

" _See what I mean?" the little girl giggled in return and her older sister made a face._

" _I am no saint, mind you. Clearly, I have a bit of a short temper regarding specific things just like you little snowflake."_

" _That is not true!" the little one argued. Winter gazed at him and raised a brow._

" _That's not all, you are also quite stubborn with the pettiest of issues." chided the eldest daughter. She smirked when his face twitched. "Prideful and a little conceited."_

" _Father likes to brag about lots of things too." added the little one as revenge._

" _There's no need to pick on little old me," he poked her tiny nose. "And that's what makes us different from each other. Your mother was one of a kind. She made me see things from a different angle and learn to understand things from her perspective._

" _I …changed because of her." He whispered the last part with sadness."And I hope you do too."_

" _Are you going to be alright now that Mother is gone?"_

" _As long as you two are here, I know that your Mother is watching over us with a smile."_

The importance of our emblem was to remind that we are like a snowflake; all different in our own beautiful way and no two are ever alike. The human pattern is never cast twice. We are uncommonly and marvelously intricate in thought and action, our problems are most complex and, too often, silently borne.

"Something in your mind, Weiss?" Winter asked.

"I was thinking of Mother." I quietly replied. "Do you miss her too?" She nodded and brushed the top of my head with her hand.

When we arrived at the door to where Father was, Winter didn't miss a minute to barge in unexpectedly. She sure knows how to make an entrance. With determination in her stride, her loud footsteps echoed in the room, signaling our presence.

Father stood infront of a dusty window and turned when my sister addressed him. I had never seen him look so much his age. His once proud hair that he neatly kept back was sticking out in odd angles. Not to mention his moustache that looked like he hasn't shaved for a while. His clothes were a bit ruffled and had the same design but he did not look like himself because the once prim and proper father I once knew had succumbed to whatever feeling he had.

Probably guilt.

"Winter… " He stated in disbelief. "Why haven't you contacted me all this time? I was getting worried when I haven't received a single letter for the past-"

"We need to talk." Winter's stern voice interrupted him and she pushed me towards him as an indication to what the conversation is headed to. She quietly urged me to speak and I was too afraid to speak up. I merely stuttered a word and quickly shut my mouth right afterwards from sheer embarrassment.

He stepped forward and his eyes locked with mine. His eyes grew wide with confusion and continued to stare at me with wonder. I grew uncomfortable to his gaze as I shrunk further to the wheelchair. Under his scrutinizing stare, I began to sweat profusely.

Just when I was about to speak again, he knelt down. "Weiss…" I saw sparks in his eyes like the first time I saw Blake on the mirror. His trembling hand gently brushed my scar and he unceremoniously threw his arms around me. "My little snowflake."

It was like that I was wrapped in his embrace and he pulled down Winter with him. His hot tears sprayed against our clothes and face. "My girls…"

I knew Winter had unfinished business with him but even she can't interrupt him at a time like this. I saw her eyebrows furrow but kept silent through it all. When he was finished wiping his tears, Winter looked down on him and asked.

"Why did you lock her up when I specifically told you to keep an eye on her?"

"Winter, please-"

"No, Weiss. Don't defend him. He locked you up there, in simple terms, he left you there alone while he could've taken care of you. Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Father?"

I fell silent to her and I knew Winter did have the authority since she was older. When mother left, she began to take charge and did things her way. Father had no choice but to answer her honestly. We waited for him to talk as he was still crouching beside me. "I take all the blame for Weiss' confinement because it was the only choice I had at that time."

Winter scoffed at his answer. A well-known action that said _'pathetic'_. "I was absolutely terrified. When you disappeared and we were the only ones left, I was terrified of losing both of you." He continued. "I did not know your full condition when you went to war and… I was afraid of someone taking Weiss away from me. To lose both of you… my heart _can't_ bear that much pain…"

"You're the only people I have left… I can't lose anymore…"

* * *

The following day, I woke up without Blake at my side. I was in my old room, refurnished to what it was like before. It felt wonderful to be back at my room again but not having Blake's mirror in it was disquieting for me. It didn't feel right at all.

Two knocks at my door and Winter came in, carrying a platter of food. "Good morning, Weiss." She placed it on my bedside and she kissed my forehead. "I take it you slept well."

"Good morning to you too. It felt nice to be back in my room." I noticed she was wearing her uniform and not casual clothes.

"Rest easy for now, Weiss. Father will check on you in a while."

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked while I rubbed the drowsiness from my eyes.

"I have important business to attend to." She ruffled my hair a bit before standing up. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

I shot my hand from under the covers and tugged on her sleeve. "You're leaving again? But you just got here."

"Just for a short while. I'll be back before you know it."

When the door closed, the temperature inside my room dropped a few degrees. I begrudgingly ate breakfast and just sat there on my bed after finishing. My cane wasn't in its usual spot beside me so I couldn't explore my room.

Father came inside my room after I was beginning to fall asleep from utter boredom. He looked surprisingly better than yesterday. His clothes were ironed and his hair was back to its slick form. "Good morning, Father." I greeted with a grin. He sat next to me and poked my nose which I playfully swatted away. "Hey! I'm no child anymore." I laughed.

"Good morning, little snowflake." He replied. He apologized countless times yesterday that I had memorized the words by now. Winter wasn't fully convinced of his explanation as she believed he was still making up excuses. "Are you still exhausted?" He tried to pull the sheets and tuck me into bed but I wrestled him, telling him that I was fine. "I'll let you stay in bed today and postpone our activities." He used this trick on me when I wandered around and played while I was sick. Wrapping me tightly with the covers worked wonders as a child but I beg to differ this time around. I had gotten bigger after all.

"Father, pleaaaase! I want to get out from this room." He chuckled as he removed the constricting sheets and relented to let me take a breather. Father reached on to the dresser where my brush and tie were and started to fix my hair. Winter taught me how to take care of my hair when Mother passed but there were times that Father would volunteer in doing it for me. Quality time with him like this is like no other.

He's gentle with it, taking time from brushing from the top all the way down. The length of my hair has grown quite long and it's been a while since we did this again. He hums a familiar tune sung by Mother and I sang alongside him as he kept on brushing my hair.

 _To someone as foolish as me,_

 _You gave your love_

 _and your affection._

 _For listening and crying to this song,  
_

 _Thank you._

He wasn't as great as Winter or Mother when they tied my hair but he did what he could even if it was a little bit unstable and messy.

"Is my little snowflake ready?"

"Quite so, thanks to you."

He assisted me on the wheelchair and we were on our way to whatever he has planned on this day.

While my mind was pre-occupied with spending time with my Father, I had momentarily forgotten about Blake still waiting for me to call her name.

* * *

RIP Blake


End file.
